XMen: Revelations
by Green Gallant
Summary: Post X3. Revelation. Revealing something that once was hidden. A manifestation of divine truth. The Phoenix was not as previously believed. With the coming of the Shi'ar Empire and the return of Cyclops and Xavier. Earth will soon be in it's darkest hour.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey this is Green Gallant, writing my first ever X-Men: The Movie fic. Which is something I never thought I'd do. This is based off an idea a friend of mine Rider Paladin had while discussing X-Men: The Last Stand. He was talking about if there was ever an X4 he'd like to see them try and reverse Scott's death and gave a suggestion that just stuck with me. And I've finally sat down last night and started writing it. Just so you know if your one of those that are turned off by people making changes to the last film. I'm not sure how much that affects readership. But all the events of The Last Stand will remain canon. All the events that happened, happened. Any changes like Scott's survival take place after X3. Seeing as Magneto is always the villain in most of the X-Films. I wanted to try and expand the movieverse into the comic mythos. Since there's other villains that they havent tackled yet in film. I also realize that Last Stand wasnt the best recieved of the three, and shall try and remedy that. Dont think of it as a fix fic, think of it an expansion of the movieverse. More comic book goodness, less mess. Enjoy_

**_X-Men: Revelations_**

**_Chapter One_**

It is unknown what happens to us when we die. Most cultures accept the notion of there being a higher plane of existence beyond this life of ours. Others feel that there is a paradise for the worthy and righteous and damnation for the evil and malign. Still others feel there are further planes of the afterlife than just heaven and hell. Since nobody has ever returned from there we are not certain if such realms exist. But one person does, one person that has passed from this life into the next and had received a heaven of sorts as his reward. He wasn't sure how he got here or why he came, all he knows is that the love of his life was here, along with some other tagalongs. And if that was what Heaven was, then it was all he needed.

"Scoooott." An almost ethereal voice called out to him in the hazy void. He looked around and could see no one for a moment, only her voice.

"Scott." A woman with long red hair in a radiant dress said as she hovered towards him.

"Jean." He smiled.

"There you are Scott, I've been looking everywhere for you." she stated.

He found it odd that she was dressed in heavenly articles, while he still wore his Earthly clothes of a t-shirt, jacket and jeans along with his ruby quartz sunglasses. But thought nothing else of it as she came towards him.

"Well there's not many places I can be in this dimension." He chuckled. She smiled and giggled a bit touching his shoulder.

"Come on the kids are waiting for us." Jean told him and flew off carrying him by the hand.

Flying through a hazy bank he smiled as she led him by the hand and could see two children standing just beyond the cloudbank appearing as younger versions of Jean and himself. His smile broadened as he flew towards his kids. A veil of fog passed over revealing that Scott was in fact being held in some kind of circular observation center, in a type of suspended animation as monitors along the white room's walls. Behind the glass lining the room was a group of medical experts and scientists that were monitoring him from their station within the room. A large curved screen built into the round wall monitored Scott's heart rate that appeared to be healthy, as a scientist monitored the same on a transparent tablet like device while others were at their own separate stations in the same room. A door opened within the room as a man with dark hair, with what appeared to be thick black eyeliner with a swirl outside his eye and dressed in regal green robes addressed the man with the tablet.

"How is the subject?" he asked. The medi-scientist looked back at him.

"He is responding well. There have been no changes, we've been monitoring the slightest changes as you requested Prince D'Ken." The scientist replied.

"Is he still having his dream?" Prince D'Ken asked.

"Yes your highness, his mind is connected with the White Hot Zone. He doesn't seem to suspect anything based on our findings. He's in his own little heaven sir." The scientist answered.

"It's interesting how he got here sir. He literally appeared from out of nowhere. We believe the M'Krann Crystal may have brought him here. But for what reason or purpose we're not certain. He appears to be human, and he hasn't regained consciousness since he arrived here D'Ken." The medi-scientist added.

The prince narrowed his eyes as he gazed through the glass at the man who hovered a few inches above a small circular platform suspending Scott. A noted scowl appeared on the prince's face as he held his glare on Scott.

"Sir, what shall we do with him?" the medi-scientist asked.

"Dispose of him." D'Ken ordered.

"But sir, no one has ever come through the crystal before. Think of what this could mean." The scientist gently implored him.

The prince glared back at his underling as other medi-scientists looked back at them wondering how the prince would react to this impudence?

"Find out how he got here then kill him." D'Ken seemed to relent and left his presence. The other scientists watched him warily as the prince left the observational center.

"The rest of you get back to work." D'Ken ordered as he left.

A wide sweep of the area revealed them to be in a palace on an alien planet in a solar system not yet known to man. Thousands of light years away on Earth a satellite would key in on the northeastern United States as a girl accessed an incoming message on her cell phone as she stood outside the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, before reading off her text and hurrying inside as a bell rang. Inside the establishment students shuffled past each other in the crowded hallways of the school and made their way to their first class of the day. Headmistress Ororo Munroe made her rounds as she maneuvered past her teenage and adolescent students occasionally excusing herself after bumping into students in the hallway. The headmistress smiled as she approached one of the surviving members of the X-Men. A large broad shouldered man in a blue pinstriped business suit with his face, hands and body covered in a long deep blue coat of fur. Ororo held out her arms as she hugged her former collogue.

"Welcome back Dr. McCoy." She smiled embracing him.

"Ororo it's great to be back." he greeted hugging her back as she pulled away.

"Thanks for taking the time to teach some of our students. I hate pulling you away from your real job in Washington." She apologized sweetly.

"Oh think nothing of it Storm, after all you did ask. I'm happy to help out here at the mansion. To be honest I could use some time away from Washington. You know how politicians are, they never seem to get anything done." he joked making her laugh, but then switched to a serious demeanor.

"It'll be an honor teaching these kids about mutant powers and ethics. I know that the professor would be proud of you Storm." He replied sincerely. Her smile faded a bit as she looked away briefly.

"Yeah, well…better get to class." She said.

"You got it." he answered softly and turned and left carrying his briefcase.

"Time waits for no one." He said aloud as he left carrying said briefcase over his shoulder.

Storm's smile had all but vanished after Beast brought up the late professor's name and slowly and quietly turned away. Resigning herself to her office upstairs to get some work done. A few doors down, Dr. Hank McCoy entered the classroom to give his first lesson on mutant ethics and theory.

"All right good morning students. My name is Dr. Hank McCoy; I will be your new mutant powers and ethics teacher. I am also the U.S. Secretary of Mutant Affairs." He said removing his blazer and setting it on the chair behind his desk, revealing a white dress shirt with suspenders. And clapped his hands enthuastically as he turned and faced the class.

"Now then shall we get started?" he asked looking at them for the first time and saw their reaction.

"Oh this should be fun." He muttered. A boy raised his hand in the back of the classroom.

"Yes?" he asked. The student looked back at him dumbly then answered.

"…Your blue." He stated.

"Yes thank you for establishing that." Beast replied.

"How do you…take a bath?" a female student asked.

"Well it's funny you should mention that. Normally I just jump in a lake and use an industrial size fan on myself." he said making his students laugh.

"I cant begin to tell you how much shampoo I go through." he added making them laugh even more.

At the Muir Island Research Facility in northern Scotland, a stunned Dr. Moira MacTaggert stood next to a patient's bed after hearing a familiar voice.

"C-Charles…" she answered softly as she looked back at a man resembling the late professor. The old man smiled beneath his breathing mask as he looked back at her.

"Yes Moira it is Me." he replied softly. Her mind was racing with questions.

"H-How did you…"

"Survive? When Jean killed me I transferred my essence into this body here on Muir Island. I have known of his existence for quite some time. He is my twin brother, one who regrettably was a victim of my growing powers in-utero. His mind is a blank slate." He explained softly.

"How…" her eyes then flashed with anger.

"How can you justify doing this?" she demanded, though not exactly yelling at he professor.

"It…wasn't an easy decision. But I felt that both mutant and humankind still need me. I do hope you forgive me for this Moira." He apologized gently. Dr. MacTaggert heaved her chest out breathing a heavy sigh before answering.

"So what will we tell the others?" she asked. Her eyes darted back to his before adding.

"_Do_ we tell them?" Dr. MacTaggert clarified.

The professor looked away from her at the ceiling and seemed to ponder this for a moment as a pained expression washed across his face.

"Professor?" Dr. MacTaggert said noting his change of expression.

Xavier's hands flew up with IV line still in his wrist and gripped the sides of his head as he sat up in bed.

"Charles!" she said flying to his side.

"What's wrong?" she said alarmed.

"I'm receiving a telepathic message." He said to her.

The doctor remained silent as he concentrated on the message. A troubled expression formed on the professor's face that MacTaggert could make out through his breathing mask. He breathed a heavy sigh fogging up his mask and looked back at Moira.

"It seems as though I am not the only one that has evaded death." He said taking off his breathing mask.

"What do you mean?" she asked standing over him.

"Cyclops is alive." he stated.

_Author's Note: All right well that's all for now. I really hope you guys like my first foray into the X-Men movies universe. All credit for the idea of Scott's survival goes to my friend Rider Paladin. For which this story would not be possible without his suggestion. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to read more. Like I said all events of The Last Stand are still valid. Just going to iron out a few details if that's all right with everyone. _

_Please review, _

_The Green Gallant. _


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor MacTaggert raised an eyebrow at the Professor upon hearing the name.

"Cyclops?" the doctor asked.

"One of my former students and the first casualty to Jean's Phoenix persona." The professor's frown deepened before adding.

"They were lovers." He stated. Her expression fell with a subtle hint of sympathy as she turned away.

"That's horrible." The doctor then raised an eyebrow and gave him a sideways glance.

"If he was killed in the same manner you were…how did he survive?" she asked knowing this was impossible.

"I don't suppose he mind jumped at the last possible minute as well." She added. The professor smiled and chuckled a bit at her hubris.

"No my dear, but I do suspect that Jean might have had something to do with it. Subconsciously that is." He stated as she turned and faced him fully.

"What did you say her range of power was?" Moira asked.

"Jean's mutant powers were immense, far greater than anything I have ever encountered in all my life. In a word terrifying. Jean was a Class 5 Mutant, the most powerful of her kind. It was for this reason I placed a series of mental blocks to keep her from accessing and in turn being overwhelmed by her full power as did befall her. And as much as I hate to admit it…there were things about her I couldn't begin to comprehend." Xavier told her. Dr. MacTaggert was troubled by his admission being the world authority on mutant genetics and theory.

"And…I fear that I may have been responsible for Jean's undoing. That…my own theories about her might have been…incorrect." He added remorsefully. His colleague tried to comfort him.

"Jean was in her own class, you did what you thought was right at the time." she countered softly. But the professor wasn't convinced.

"Erik warned me that such a thing would happen. It's only fitting that I brought about my own destruction." Xavier said noticing and somewhat appreciating the irony as a smile played gently on his features. But Moira would have none of it and furrowed her brow clapping her hand over Xavier's.

"Stop it! What happened to Jean and yourself is tragic. But it's in the past, you may be the most powerful telepath on the planet but even you can't go back in time and fix it. What's done is done." she said in a firm voice. Xavier looked up at the woman standing over him and sobered.

"Your right. I'm sorry." He apologized softly. The doctor nodded.

"Getting back to the task at hand. How do you suppose this Cyclops survived Jean's attack?" Dr. MacTaggert asked.

"As I said earlier, I received a telepathic message from an old friend of mine." He reminded.

"Who?" Dr. MacTaggert asked.

On the distant planet known as the Shi'ar Imperium Throneworld, Scott remained in stasis on a hovering platform while the Shi'ar medi-scientists tried to decipher exactly how the young man wound up on their homeworld. Tried to determine the link between him and the M'Krann Crystal their most sacred gem and to which they as a people pay tribute. The medi-scientists were puzzled as to how a carbon based being could pass through the gem so easily. Such a thing had never been tried before on their world and was indeed a scientific curiosity.

But the medi-scientist that had spoken with Prince D'Ken earlier worried about the subject's life. D'Ken seemed…_intent_ on eliminating the specimen as quickly as possible. Something that didn't sit well with the medi-scientist given that he was a pacifist and believe all sentient life to be precious. The medi-scientist kept these views to himself as his colleagues worked to decipher the clues to Cyclops' arrival.

While the others were busy the medi-scientist quietly backed out of the room with his transparent tablet device still in hand. One of the men working at a council in the back row noticed this and asked where he was going. The man merely excused himself to the bathroom and was on his way. The colleague shrugged and continued his work, while the man now known as Altara walked briskly up the hallway. Bypassing the aforementioned restroom and continued towards the palace.

Back inside the observation lair another medi-scientist on the far left hand side of the room made a discovery. Checking what he saw on screen, he called over one of his colleagues.

"What is it?" the man asked looking over his friend's shoulder.

"I think I may have discovered how the subject passed through." the first medi-scientist said.

Two more of his colleagues looked up from their stations behind him and peeked over his shoulder to see his findings.

"What have you found?" the second medi-scientist. The one he originally called over asked.

"There seems to be a dimensional filter within the crystal itself." He said pointing at his screen displaying a schematic of the crystal prompting a knee jerk reaction from his colleagues.

"What?" a man directly behind him asked.

"That's ridiculous the crystal is made of solid quartzium." The second one said dismissively.

"But sir look at these readings." The first one replied showing him a graph. Indeed the circular chart he was shown consumed the entire field in varying shades of greens, yellows and a smegit of red.

"Energy is seeping out of the M'krann Crystal." The scientist stated. His superior and those around him were troubled by this as they had been studying the M'krann Crystal for years. Arrays of raised whispers were muttered amongst colleagues of what this may imply.

"We must tell Prince D'Ken at once." One of the men said reaching a consensus.

"What about the specimen?" another one asked looking back at the unconscious Scott.

The first man narrowed his eyes standing behind the hovering specimen.

"We must follow his orders." He stated reluctantly. The rest of the scientists were displeased at this, hoping to learn more from him. But knew it was what the prince ordered.

"How shall we dispose of him then?" another of them asked.

"We could simply sever his connection to the White Hot Zone, which could trigger a full mental and physiological collapse. His body would go into shock from the abrupt shutdown and would die shortly afterwards." One of them stated.

"Put him down like a mad beast? That hardly seems humane, not to mention painful for the subject." Another one countered.

"It wont be pleasant anyway. Might as well make it quick for him." the first Shi'ar answered.

"I suggest we send him into a euphoric state, that way he doesn't know he's dying and will pass away peacefully in a matter of hours." A third one said. The first Shi'ar sighed.

"Live an entire lifetime in four of his hours." The first consigned.

"That'll take too long, D'Ken said he wanted this done yesterday. And it's best not to try his patience if we know what's good for us." A forth one countered, gaining the ire of a fifth.

"Are all of you forgetting that we are scientists? Since when do we care about the plight of a single individual let alone a specimen?" the Shi'ar said in annoyance.

"But he is the first known being to pass through the M'krann Crystal and has proven that there's more to our sacred gem than we first thought. Surely that should be enough to placate his survival. Think how much we can learn from this one being." A more pragmatic scientist suggested.

While this was happening the scientist Altara raced down the corridors of the Medicenter towards the throne room in the hopes of saving the subject's life. Running halfway through the palace still in his scientific garb he made it to the throne room but was halted by two sentries that guarded the entrance crossed their ceremonial lances before him, denying him access.

"What business have you with the Majestrix?" the guard on the right asked.

"Please it is of the utmost importance that I speak with Her Highness. There was a man that passed through the M'krann Crystal into our world and Prince D'Ken wishes to execute him when we have finished our research on him." the scientist pleaded.

The two sentries looked at each other in shock and then anger before turning their lances on the man.

"He speaks blasphemy!" the solider on the right said pointing his lance's tip at the scientist's throat. Altara seized up hesitant to move with his hands held helplessly by his shoulders.

"What is going on out there?" a woman's voice called from within the chamber.

The guards looked over their shoulders while the scientist gazed past the lances to see a young woman with dark shoulder length hair come towards the entrance wearing white regal robes.

"What is the meaning of all this?" she inquired again.

"Majestrix Lilandra this scientist speaks blasphemy against the M'krann Crystal." The guard on the left stated.

The Empress of the Shi'ar turned her attention to the scientist that stood opposite of the combined lances that were still aimed at his throat.

"Is this true?" the Majestrix asked. Altara summoned up the courage and spoke to the Empress.

"Your Highness, it's not blasphemy. Your brother Prince D'Ken has been keeping a secret project from you." he stated. This only served to anger the palace guards further while Lilandra remained calm.

"And what is this project you speak of?" she asked.

"My Empress a man from another world, we believe to be human has fallen through the M'krann Crystal and is being studied in our Lab." He said surprising her and the guards. The Majestrix then narrowed her eyes at the scientist.

"Where is this man being held?" she asked seriously.

"In Medicenter Setma (Three) my queen." Altara answered.

"Then let us see this place." She nodded. The guards unfurled their lances as he turned away and Lilandra and the guards followed.

"We must hurry, your brother ordered him to be terminated when finished." He said as he started running. Lilandra nodded silently as she and the guards raced after him.

In the lab the subject's fate was decided and set about terminating Scott Summers, the project leader increased power to the virtual reality simulator slowly warping his paradise with Jean and family into a nightmare. As Jean and their two kids suddenly turned on him and the Phoenix persona came to the fore, her eyes turned black with irises, her skin chalk white and small red arteries were displayed prominently across her features signaling the Phoenix's return. A fact made all the more horrifying as his son and daughter underwent similar changes showing they had the Phoenix's powers as well.

Paralyzed by fear and the malevolent persona's fierce power, Phoenix Jean had her fingers wrapped around Scott's throat and his feet in the air as Jean stared mercilessly into his eyes while squeezing the life out of him. The heavenly clouds surrounding them turned black while fire engulfed the space surrounding them and Scott continued to struggle against her.

"Jean…please…don't do this!" he gasped between breaths as she stared coldly back at him. And sadistic grins formed on his children as they stare back at him and grabbed onto their father's legs.

Scott yelled as he could feel them tearing him apart. And reliving for the first time the agony of his demolecularization. The intense pain of his thighs being ripped in two by his children by Jean held him sadistically by the throat with an insane smile plastered on her face. The disintegration spread throughout his body but still maintained his form. Torturing him prying every molecule apart, slowly, casually while they watched. Scott squeezed his fists and willed himself together even as his wife and children murdered him. His eyes began to glow behind his shades startling Jean before letting loose a full optic blast, shattering his sunglasses.

Scott screamed in the real world startling all who were there to witness it breaking the illusion that captivated him, and rising at last from his coma. The X-Man continued to wail throwing his head back as his scream filled the science lab and opened his eyes firing a powerful optic blast blowing out the wall and corridor behind it decimating the lab as the building quaked. Realizing too quickly he didn't have his shades or visor Cyclops closed his eyes and staggered to escape. The resulting blast was felt throughout the palace as the scientist, Majestrix and guards quickened their pace toward the lab. On the other side D'Ken staggered about in the hallway as he and his guards raced to investigate.

In the midst of the chaos, Scott staggered blindly out of the room leaning heavy against the damaged wall with eyes pressed shut and groped at the wall hoping to find a way out. Unbeknownst to him, he was headed in the direction of his captor. On the other side of the corridor, D'Ken and his men happened across the young man. A menacing scowl formed on the prince's face upon seeing him and ordered him captured. Cyclops gasped and titled his head up hearing the man's voice and readied himself as his guards ran towards him. He could hear their thundering footsteps grating against the metal floor as they raced towards him and clinched his eyes further shut and grit his teeth. Fighting the urge to just blast them fearing he'd vaporize them unnecessarily.

The X-Man put his fists but unfortunately was no match for the guards as one of them hit him in the stomach. He clinched his teeth and doubled over in pain, as another grabbed him by the scruff by the neck before ramming the bottom of a staff into hit gut once more. Overcome by the pain Scott opened his eyes and sent the guard flying back barely missing D'Ken before sealing shut his eyes again and elbowed the guard holding him down in the neck throwing him against a wall, before punching him in the face. D'Ken drew his sword and marched towards him; Scott heard the blade and blasted him at point blank range sending the prince down the hallway on his back while Scott blindly went past him navigating the hall by touch.

In the destroyed laboratory Lilandra and the others arrived at the scene as sparks flew.

"What happened in here?" the Majestrix asked.

"The subject has escaped." One of the scientists told her pointing to the blown out section of the once circular room. Lilandra looked out in the direction he fled and narrowed her eyes.

"We have to find him before my brother does." She stated before rushing and joined by her palace guards.

Down the hallway Scott continued to grope blindly at the wall with no earthly clue where he was. But he could hear the fast approaching footsteps of guards and readied himself, training on their pace, how many there were and how far away they were. He kept his eyes clinched shut and cursed that he couldn't open them without blowing the floor apart or anything else or that matter. He turned and faced his aggressors one more time, having to rely solely on combat instincts. Fight them as best he can with his handicap use his powers when necessary. He's already died once, no way he was going out like this again. Not if he can help it. Scott had no clue where he was or what they had planned for him. He wasn't even sure he was on Earth anymore. There was something foreign about this place, and it wasn't just because he was blind.

In the brief glimpses he had of this place and those who tried to catch him. He could…somehow tell he wasn't on Earth anymore. He grit his teeth and tightened his fists as he readied a full powered optic blast against his aggressors. But noticed a distinction in the steps of one of his pursuers, it was softer and lighter than the others. Its gait seemed to keep up with the others, possibly even be leading them. He could tell from the gaps and soft taps of footwear that it was a woman. One that stood out from the heavier stomping of the male palace guards. He wanted so bad to open his eyes and confirm his suspicions but knew he couldn't. The woman stopped short and held out her arms halting the palace guards as she stood at the forefront.

His hearing peaked and stood silently questioning why they stopped. And what business they had with him, he still had to be ready. To move, to retaliate if need be. And remained guarded as the mysterious woman approached him by herself. He sucked in much needed air through his teeth as he stepped back. His mind running with questions scenarios. How was this going to play out?

"Who are you?" he demanded remaining aptly tense. The woman remained calm as she cautiously approached him.

"It's all right." she said touching his hand to her shoulder. Cyclops jumped at this violation of space, and fought the urge to open his eyes while she remained calm.

"My name is Lilandra Neramani, I am the ruler of the planet Shi'ar. I assure you no one here will hurt you." she said in a serene voice. But Cyclops wasn't buying it.

"Then who were those goons earlier? They didn't feel very peaceful to me." he growled. Lilandra sighed and continued.

"Those were my brother's men. I'm afraid their not as benevolent." She replied.

"And how can I be sure you wont try the same thing? Or worse? Since I've died once already." He snarked before turning away from her.

"You are one of Charles Xavier's students are you not?" she asked surprising him. And knitted his eyebrows together as he turned back.

"Start talking." He ordered.

"We must depart this place at once if we're to ensure your safety." She replied swiftly and took his arm in hers before guiding him along and was joined by the palace guards.

"How did I wind up on another world?" he asked as they walked briskly arm in arm.

"I am not sure. Our scientist says that you traveled through the M'Krann Crystal." She told him as they picked up the pace.

"M'Krann Crystal what's that?" he asked.

"It is a ancient gem that we worship. And that we believe contains a physical embodiment of the universe. A child of it if you will." She replied.

"A child? What?" he asked confused by her statement. Bemusing the empress as they started to run.

"It is difficult to explain to a human being but similar to your definition of what a god is like." Lilandra answered.

"It's one of those things." he smiled. But then vanished as he tried to piece together what happened. Recalling the memories of his time in Heaven with Jean.

"So tell me something. Do the Shi'ar believe in an afterlife?" he asked while running.

"All great societies believe in one, and so do we. Why?" Lilandra asked. Scott sighed and was reluctant to answer at first.

"It's not that I don't believe in one. But…I thought…I thought I was in my world's version of one. …Was I dead? And if so…how am I still here?" he asked.

It was a question that Lilandra had difficulty answering as she didn't understand it completely herself. Thanks in no small part to her being kept in the dark by her brother D'Ken. The scientist who followed behind them knew too well the truth behind his fate as well as his alleged return. Reluctantly remained silent as he followed them, not wanting to shatter the young man's perceptions…yet.


End file.
